Han Solo And The Law Of The Jungle
by The G-Unit
Summary: Han and Chewie go to Haruun Kal in search of the priceless Tokan diamond. Encountering fierce jungle creatures and ruthless mercenaries on the way, Han soon learns that the one law of the jungle is survival.


**STAR WARS **

**THE LAW OF THE JUNGLE **

**Han Solo and Chewbacca liked the fast life. But sometimes, life got too fast for even them**.

**After picking up their reward for helping rescue Princess Leia Organa from the Empire, Han and Chewie were asked to help the Rebel Alliance in an assault on the Death Star, the Empire's armored space station. Han had flatly refused. He wanted to settle his long-standing debt with Jabba The Hutt so that he could do what he pleased without being harassed by Jabba's bounty hunters.**

**But Chewie played to Han's conscience and convinced him that they should help the Rebels and their new friend Luke Skywalker. So Han piloted the Millenium Falcon into the trenches of the Death Star, clearing Luke to fire a direct hit into the main reactor of the space station. Honored as heroes following the battle, Han was again offered a place in the Rebellion, and again he turned it down.**

**On the way to settle things with Jabba, Han and Chewie lost their reward credits when they were robbed by mercenaries from Ansion. Han knew he couldn't face Jabba without the money he owed the crimelord. The Hutt would surely have him and Chewie executed. So Han made contact with Luke and met up with the Rebels, figuring it was safer than cruising the galaxy alone with a price on his head.**

**Almost three months had gone by. The Rebels had set up a new secret base so they could plan their next move against the Empire. During a friendly sabacc game with some Rebel pilots, Han learned of the Tokan diamonds of Haruun Kal. The diamonds were said to be hidden deep in the Harrun Kal jungles and considered priceless. Han had a thought. A thought he quickly acted on.**

"**This is it. The opportunity to get this death marks off my head. C'mon, Chewie! We're going treasure huntin'," Han said.**

**Luke was invited to accompany Han and Chewie but insisted on staying with the Rebels, in the event of a sudden Imperial attack. After some preventive maintenance to the Falcon and gathering supplies, the Corellian flyboy and his Wookiee co-pilot were off to Haruun Kal.**

"**I think our run of bad luck is finally over, Chewie. We'll be able to get that slug off our backs and live casually the rest of our lives. That don't sound that bad, does it?" Chewie growled his agreement.**

**The Falcon landed in the Korun capital city of Pelek Baw. After obtaining a docking permit for the ship, Han sought out a guide to help he and Chewie through the jungle. A pretty young Korun woman named Ilana Ananto and her older brother Niven were very eager to lead the mini expedition. They reminded Han a lot of himself, craving a little adventure and excitement.**

**Before the group set out into the jungle, Han was confronted by Dorn Ringo, a notorious Korun mercenary and weapons smuggler, outside a Pelek Baw cantina. Ringo knew of Han and challenged him to a blaster fight. Han laughed.**

"**Sorry pal, but my friends and I have a fortune waiting for us in the jungle. Besides, you wanna be embarrassed in front of your friends?" Han replied. Ringo's entourage waited for their leader's response.**

"**You got a big mouth, Solo!" Ringo went for his blaster. Han already had his out of its holster-and aimed at Ringo's head. Ringo was shocked _and _scared. Too much of both to even speak. Han chuckled and slid his blaster back into the holster.**

"**Relax Ringo, I'm not a killer," Han said. "The look on your face is satisfaction enough for me."**

**Leaving Ringo and his crew humbled in Pelek Baw, Han and his companions headed into the immense jungle of Haruun Kal. Niven talked about leaving Haruun Kal and joining the Rebel Alliance, flying in battle against the Empire. The cocky flyboy was also starting to think he liked Ilana. She was not only beautiful, but had plenty of spunk. Two qualities Han liked in a woman.**

**But as Han would soon learn, the jungle can be harsh, making one's only focus survival. The quartet of explorers had a run-in with a pack of fierce Akk Dogs that they managed to escape from, then as they approached Mount Lorshan, they encountered a group of hunters who were interested in adding a Wookiee to their collection. Chewie quickly showed them it was most unwise to upset a Wookiee. Han, Ilana and Niven helped Chewie handle the hunters, then started up the mountain to claim their fortune.**

**They did find the diamonds-and soon more trouble. Ringo and his friends had been tracking them and demanded the diamonds. **

"**I don't know what you're more of, Ringo," Han said. "Crazy or stupid."**

**Ringo took Ilana and held her at gunpoint. He demanded Han face him in a blaster fight or he would kill her. Han accepted.**

**Han and Ringo stared each other down, daring the other to make the first move. Like he was in Pelek Baw, Han was faster on the draw and shot Ringo dead. Furious that Han had beat their leader, Ringo's troupe drew their weapons and started firing.**

**Ilana, Niven and Chewie were at Han's side instantly, firing back. The firefight lasted a few minutes. When it was over, Han and his friends were still standing. **

**Returning to Pelek Baw with the diamond, Han received an emergency transmission from Luke. The Rebels had been driven from their base on Cestus and the fleet was scattered. Luke said the Alliance could use Han and Chewie's help again, and to rendevous with him near Utapau.**

**Luke was like a kid brother to Han. He couldn't turn him down. He also knew that he wouldn't have time to finish his business with Jabba. Han and Chewie agreed that it would be safer with the Rebels than running around the smuggling underworld with bounties on their heads.**

**Han insisted Ilana and Niven keep the diamond for themselves, as thanks for their help in the jungle and to use it to help make their own dreams come true.**

"**Han, will we ever see you again?" Ilana asked.**

"**Anything can happen, sweetheart," Han said with a smile. " Just don't forget about me." With a reassuring wink, Han and Chewie boarded the Falcon and blasted off for their next adventure.**


End file.
